wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
Tanks
Once you advance to Level 35, players will be allowed to participate in Tank Trials and will receive a free Turbo Turret which used to appear to be idling at your city's main gate. Additional Tanks are added when player's tank level increases. Some tanks can be unlocked with Tank Tech (based on player's tank level.) Tank's Stats increases with higher tank level. As of the current patch, the Tank Trials have been removed from the game and Tanks can no longer be upgraded. Overview .Up to eight players can compete in two groups of four. The object is to damage the enemy tanks enough to defeat them. Once a tank is destroyed, it must wait through a short cooldown before it respawns. The team with the most points (mostly determined by tank kills) at the end of the game wins. To move around the battlefield, simply click a spot on the terrain and your battle tank will move to the selected location. Each tank has a primary weapon that has a special trait depending on the tank the player is using (see the lists below for each tank's weapon trait.) You may fire your primary weapon by clicking on the weapon icon in your user interface or by pressing the number 1 key. You will need a clear line of sight to your target to hit an enemy tank. Trees, ruins, and other structures will block your shots Periodically, tank buffs will appear in the form of chests. To pick up a tank buff, click on the chest. Your tank will move over the chest and, after a two second load time, will acquire a new weapon or other buff. The weapons are detailed below and may be fired by clicking on the weapon's icon in your user interface or by pressing the Q key. Target enemy tanks by clicking on them with your mouse. If you have highlighted a target but they are out of range when you fire, your tank will automatically move within firing distance before shooting. At the half way mark, a giant metal soldier will appear at the center of the map randomly firing an AoE Thunderbomb spell around him. This spell will damage all tanks within its radius. He can be targeted by anyone. When the soldier is defeated, he will drop several Thunderbomb chests around the map which players may pick up and use. One Thunderbomb chest will hold one targetable Thunderbomb. The others are decoys. Thunderbomb has unlimited charges but your tank will lose it when destroyed. It can be picked up by other players after two deaths. After the third, it's gone. =Tanks= ---- Turbo Turret (Level 1 Tank) *HP 5000 *Attack 100 *Defense 50 *Movement 7 *Leech: When attacking,10% chance to restore HP by an amount equivalent to 50% damage dealt Mauler (Level 6) *HP 6000 *Attack 150 *Defense 50 *Movement 8 *Gouge: When attacking, 10% chance to deal an extra 50% damage Nightwolf (Level 10) *HP 6500 *Attack 170 *Defense 60 *Movement 8 *Immobile: When attacking, 10% chance to stun target for 3 seconds *'Manual Unlock': 365 Tank Technology and 1000 Balens Predator (Level 13) *HP 7000 *Attack 190 *Defense 60 *Movement 8 *Immobile: When attacking, 15% chance to stun target for 3 seconds *'Manual Unlock': 915 Tank Technology and 1000 Balens Tank Levels Currently max tank level is 100, which takes a long time to reach. Tank Skills and Buffs You may carry only one secondary weapon at a time. Picking up a second secondary weapon will replace the first one (does not apply to the defensive buffs: Agoran Shield, Goddess Blessing, or the Speed Up buff). While the Thunderbomb has unlimited uses until your tank is destroyed, the other weapons have limited shots which are listed. Picking up a chest of the same weapon type resets the number of shots to full. Weapons with an AoE effect will not harm your teammates. Category:Tank Trial Overview Category:Removed Content